EClare Or EliMogen
by XoXEmoAliceCullenXoX
Summary: My Opinion On What I Wish We Could've Seen Happen Between Eli And Imogen. Cameos Include: Clare, Alli, Fiona, Adam, And A Few More That Haven't Been Decided On Yet, So Keep Reading To Find Out xDD
1. Meeting At The Dot

EClare Or EliMogen

Chapter 1: Meet the Dot

Clare's POV: "I wish Eli would get here already!" I screamed at Alli for no apparent reason. "I wish he would show up too!" she shrieked back at me with her wide grin stretched across her face. I looked around outside, but all I saw were people who simply _looked_ like Eli. Disappointment almost swallowed me whole. Eli is 45 minutes late for the meeting I begged him to come to at the Dot. If he's figured out already that I plan to break up with him and he's avoiding me on purpose, I have no one to blame except Adam and myself; telling Adam such a huge secret will be the worst idea ever if it turns out that what I fear is true. I was still in my daydream state when I was abruptly snapped back to reality with Eli sitting in front of me. It seems that Adam is safe… for now.

"Hello, is anybody home? If not, someone should turn off the lights, because you're wasting electricity." Eli smirked. I giggled in a failed attempt to make things a little less awkward, and Eli's smirk morphed into a full-on grin. I smiled a bit embarrassed. How long had he been sitting there? Five, ten, fifteen minutes? Instead of sitting there like an idiot waiting for him to start the meeting _I_ called him to, I finally decided to speak. "Yea, I'm here. Thanks for caring so much about my… internal electric bill?" His face relaxed and he answered me, "Good. I was starting to think you were totally spacing out on me." I answered quickly to refute his smart-ass comment, "Definitely not." Eli's joking grin returned,

"Well now that our little bit of awkward silence is over, what did you call me here to talk about?" My smile faltered, "Well Eli, I kind of wanted to talk to you about our relationship." I could almost feel the tension in the air as he slowly opened his mouth to speak. "What about it?" I responded, "Well, I thought for sure we had a strong connection. But lately, things have changed. You've been acting differently, which makes me act differently. And honestly Eli, I really hate your new disposition." I was glad he waited until I was finished to say anything, but when he finally did speak, it wasn't' exactly what I expected.

"So you're saying we should break up." He said it as a statement, instead of a question. I could only tell the truth at this point. "Yes, Eli. I think we should break up. But I also think we should still try to be friends. It would be a healthy thing for both of us. And just to let you know, if you go straight from this meeting into the arms of another girl, I wouldn't hold it against you. I feel, now of course, that this relationship could be nothing more than a growing experience for us. A little taste of what a serious relationship will be like for us later on in life. Even though I'm breaking up with you, I still do care about you Eli; all I want is for you to be happy. And I think that, for both of us to be happy, we _should _see other people." Eli's beautiful face was completely emotionless except for a small hint of confusion. We sat at our table for about 3 minutes, when he finally spoke.

"Okay. I completely agree with what you said. It _would _be healthy for us to see other people. This whole relationship _could _be a good growing experience for us. Oh, and that whole 'going straight from this relationship to another' thing is likewise for me too. I wouldn't hold it against you because I care about you too, Clare. I would give up anything for you to be happy. It's just too bad that what I have to give up is you." His emotionless façade slipped through his fingers as I saw the flood of emotions he was desperately trying to hide: Sadness mostly, but among the mask of sadness were some recessive emotions like pain, loss, (shockingly) a bit of fear, and there was even a small little bit of confusion left in him. But out of all those emotions never did I find any anger. Which I have to admit I was relieved about. Though I was still heavily confounded by the twinge of fear in his face. And the glints of pain, and hurt in his eyes made it almost feel like a crime for doing this to him.

But I knew I had to do this: for him, for me, and for us. Almost entirely for him though. I care about him so much; I just hope he can be happy one day. Hopefully, we can learn from this, move on with our lives, and become better people because of this experience. Hopefully we can stop being like this, and just go back to being friends like we were when we first met. Hopefully…


	2. Emotions

Chapter 2: Emotions

**Eli's POV****:** As I walked away from Clare, I was hoping so much that my face stayed solid so she couldn't see how I felt. I ran to the bathroom so fast everything was a blur of colors until I smashed my face into the black bathroom door. Luckily, no one was in there, so I ran straight to the mirrors to see the look on my face. Just as I had feared: sadness, pain, confusion, agony, loss and fear. Anger started to slowly wash over me as I realized that these emotions were more than likely what Clare saw as I walked away. Oh well. No, not oh well. I care about Clare too much to say 'oh well' about this.

I wish this situation could've turned out differently. I want her to be happy, just like she used to be. I wish she could've said that she cared about me just enough to give me a second chance. Maybe Clare was right. Maybe our lives _would _be better if we saw other people; because I know they should. Then maybe, after things between us have cooled down a bit, we can go back to being friends. We would always continue to have feelings for each other; we just wouldn't be able to act on them. Perhaps then it can go back to the way things were like when we hung out with Adam a whole lot more then how much we do now.

Back when there _was _nothing between Clare and me; when things didn't have to be so… _complicated_ for us. *the school bell rings in the distance* Time for another dreary day at Degrassi… without Clare. Hopefully coming up with a plot and storyline for the 2nd-Semester play can take my mind off of this… I wouldn't call this a tragedy because that's too dramatic… problem. Yea, that's what I'll call it; well for now I guess.


	3. Pizza With A Side Of Awkard

Chapter 3: Pizza With A Side Of Awkward

**Clare's POV:** "I hope Eli is better now, when he ran off to the bathroom he looked really upset," I complained to Alli about my Eli problems like I did everyday. "Clare, I am your best friend. And as your best friend, it is my duty to tell you my opinion on your boyfriend whether you like it or not," Alli smirked as she prepared to delve into the deep dark conundrum that is Eli Goldsworthy. "Clare, as much as I love to tell you this, your boyfriend is so weird!" We giggled as she tried to continue,

"Do you want to hear the reasons that this is an absolute fact?" she asked, barely able to speak clearly. I smiled, "Thanks for asking, Alli. And yes, I would love to hear your reasons since I need a good laugh." She smiled, "Of course, and good! Well, where should I start … I got it! He wears eyeliner and drives a hearse." Her silly expression turned into a blank stare.

"That's a deep subject right there, but I _guess _I can keep going," she smiled again. "He wears all black, has stupid flippy emo hair, probably knows the emo song by heart, likes to listen to screamo music, and he hates Justin Bieber! That last one is a big enough reason to dump him on the spot!" She laughed hysterically for a moment then composed herself enough to continue speaking but smiled instead.

She was probably happy because, now that we're broken up, she can tell me all the things she hated about Eli. I was happy too, but only because Alli was. Just as I was thinking about Eli and our meeting at the Dot earlier that day, my stomach rumbled and I remembered that we'd completely forgotten to get lunch! "Alli!" She looked at me like I had totally lost my mind. "What!" she screamed back at me like she did at the Dot. Instead of screaming again and bringing even more attention to the both of us,

I used my inside voice when I told her my revelation. "We forgot to get lunch." I looked at her and smiled. She looked at me like I deserved to be locked in the damn rubber room with a straight jacket! "Are you serious? That's it?" I giggled a bit, "Yup, that's it." Alli didn't respond, but instead got up and motioned with her hands for us to go towards the lunch line. She moved first then I followed. Today was pizza day, and I speak for both Alli and I when I say that it was shocking that there was still pizza left!

Unlike most schools, kids at Degrassi actually looked forward to lunch, especially on pizza day since the pizza here is to die for. Alli and I finally got our pizza and just as we were about to sit down, who else but Eli shows up at our table. To be polite, and to try to avoid an awkward moment and failing, I spoke. "Hi Eli. How are you?" He smiled at my poor attempt to break the ice, and responded. "I'm good. How might you two be?" Eli smiled happily. He looked a lot better than when Alli and I left in at the Dot earlier that morning.

Because I was too embarrassed at the moment to answer, Alli answered instead. "We're both great Eli, thanks for asking," she joined in on the polite and slightly embarrassed smiling for a second or two then continued. "Now, I hope I can ask this without sounding rude, but what exactly are you hoping to accomplish here?" Eli's happy smile faltered ever so slightly and he spoke, "It's ok, Alli. I just wanted to apologize to you and Clare. How I ran away from you guys this morning was very rude, and I just wanted to say that I'm really, really sorry."

Since I could always tell if Eli was lying by looking into his eyes, I decided to try it. I looked deep into his beautiful (insert color) eyes and found, not deception, but absolute truth. "Well thank you Eli, for that apology. But I hope that you don't think that apologizing is the way to get me back, because if you do then you are sadly mistaken." I kept my facial expression as straight as I could and hoped it would be enough for him to take me seriously. I'm pretty sure that it was nothing more than pure luck that I got him to believe me.


End file.
